The Sludge King: Part 1
|image1=File:Sludge_King_Part_1.png |caption1= |release_date= September 23, 1995 |producer= |director=Timothy Berglund |animators= |writers=Martin Olson Timothy Berglund (story and writer) |music= |starring=Felix the Cat Rosco Candy Kitty |series=The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat |season=1 |episode=2a |previous=Don't String Me Along |next=The Sludge King: Part 2 }} The Sludge King: Part 1 is an episode of The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat, and the first two-part episode the show had. Plot Candy Kitty is picked up by a taxi. Meanwhile, Felix is making shadow puppets to an audience of two: a child who Felix is annoyed by, and a man who gives Felix's shadow a coin. The cat and his shadow fight over the coin until Candy Kitty exits the taxi. Felix's shadow whistles and Felix himself melts over the sight of her. Candy walks into a building, so Felix follows her in. He notices that the building is called "Big Deal Productions," and finds out from one of the lion statues that it is an animation studio. Felix sneaks into the building. He is tripped by Skiddoo and falls in a puddle of black ink. Skiddoo then places a piece of celluoid on his face and advertises the result as "limited edition Felix cels." Felix mumbles at the mouse, but then notices Candy Kitty, who asks if he is okay. Felix mumbles, so Candy Kitty walks away. Felix notices an animator laughing at a gag that he had just finished animating. The animator then soils his pants and leaves to get new ones. The cat sneaks into the room and notices a computer with the message "TO BEGIN HIT RETURN." The animation features a computer-animated Felix pacing. Felix remarks how familiar the cat looks. The computer-animated cat falls down a manhole, through a pipe, and is grabbed by a strange creature with a long nose and a crown on its head, who tells the cat that it is going to eat him. Felix is unimpressed, commenting "Computer animation. Big deal." Felix notices Rosco behind him., and the two decide to leave. Rosco remembers that he was supposed to meet someone for lunch, but he cannot remember who it is. Felix tells Rosco about Candy Kitty. Rosco offers Felix a jelly donut. Candy notices Rosco, who introduces her to Felix. Suddenly, Rosco remembers that he was supposed to meet Kitty for lunch. Candy asks if Rosco would like Felix to join her for lunch. Rosco says "I don't think so," but Felix quickly says no, accidentally knocking Rosco's donut down the steps in the process. Rosco goes to retrieve it, but it falls into the sewers. He reaches in, thinking he sees it, only to be grabbed by a slimy hand and dragged into the sewers. Felix heads down to save his friend. Notes *First appearance Felix's Magic Bag makes in the show (not counting the intro). *First appearance of Candy Kitty and Rosco. Category:1995 Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Episodes Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Season 1 Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat